


Surprise!

by rkdawg



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkdawg/pseuds/rkdawg
Summary: Dimitri receives a 'surprise' visitor in the night.Everyone in the castle ends up hearing about it.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by a Claude/Lorenz fic where Claude falls asleep while waiting (surprise!) for Lorenz to get out of the bath. Also, I totally thought my first FE:3H fic would be Sylvix (I guess it will have to be my 2nd).

Dimitri shivered as he stepped out of the bath, the cool air brisk against his heated skin. Wrapping himself up in a thick, dark blue bathrobe, he quickly grabbed a towel to dry his hair. With his eye mostly obscured as he rubbed at the blonde strands roughly, Dimitri headed towards his adjacent bedchamber. It had been a rough day at court, with an endless stream of pretentious nobles and their ridiculous requests, and he was thankful to be retiring to his rooms at last. Tossing the towel aside as he neared the ornate, four-poster bed, he let out an undignified squawk at the very naked, and very aroused Claude von Reigan sprawled atop his sheets.

Said intruder laughed, the sound ringing through his empty quarters like music to his ears. The warmth that had faded during his short trip from the bathroom returned anew, this time blooming from deep in his heart and soul. Struck stupid by love for the Almyran, Dimitri looked at Claude in awe and almost disbelief. Like he couldn't believe his luck, his fortune, at having such a beautiful and clever man to call his lover.

Claude smiled softly, the way he only did for Dimitri, his golden lion. But it _was _cold, even if it was in fact mid-Spring... and there was the fact that he wasn't wearing any clothes.

“Surprise? But as much as I love it when you look at me like I'm the gift that keeps on giving – which I am, by the way – my tits are fuckin' freezing here.”

Dimitri blushed at the vulgar language, but Claude knew he secretly liked it, and he descended upon him without a shred of hesitancy, Dimitri plundering his mouth with a month's worth of pent-up desperation. Claude moaned into the kiss, shoving at the bathrobe until he could dig his nails into broad muscles, loving the way it made the blonde's hips jerk against his own. Lips moved down his jaw to his throat, and Claude arched back with a gasp as open-mouthed kisses turned into nips and bites, just the way he liked it. When Dimitri bit down hard and sucked at the junction of his neck and shoulder, teeth pressing down sharply, Claude swore so loudly that Dimitri was worried that he had injured him.

One wide, blue eye stared down at him, the blonde's expression that of worry and guilt. Dimitri flinched as they made eye contact, and he made to pull away but the archer quickly wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.

“Hey, it's okay.”

Dimitri shook his head, the movements stunted while Claude forced him into eye contact with his hands.

“No, I... I lost control, and-”

Claude decided to shut this down before his beloved but painfully self-defeating lover withdrew into himself for the rest of the night.

“I love you, and I love everything you do to me – especially in the bedroom. I _can _protect myself - you do know that, right? I just so happen to also be a king of a _particularly_ warlike nation, so if I let you bite me, it's because I _let _you. Because I want it, too.”

His words must have reached home, because Dimitri's larger frame eventually relaxed in his hold, and their embrace became impassioned soon again, their bodies moving rhythmically against each other. But it was not enough – never enough – and desperation, from so many nights alone in bed with only memories to hold to, drove them to hurry it along. Dimitri ran a hand down Claude's back, feeling lower to grasp at a tight, firm buttock, the archer's groan encouraging him to raise his hand high and deliver a sharp slap that echoed in the room.

Crying out, Claude rolled them until he laid atop Dimitri, his head nuzzled against the blonde's throat as he panted hotly against his flushed skin. Pushing his ass back against the hands caressing them, he cried and moaned wantonly as Dimitri spanked him, alternating from one side to the other with no discernible pattern. Claude whimpered whenever Dimitri traced over his hole, sliding against the slick from when he had prepared himself earlier. Gyrating his hips, Claude choked on a moan when the tip of a finger entered him.

Suddenly impatient, he sat up suddenly, almost knocking his head against Dimitri's chin. Grasping the large cock that had been teasing at his stomach, Claude held it steady and sunk down upon it in one gloriously unbroken movement.

“Oh, _fuck_.”

While Dimitri waited for Claude to adjust, a strangled groan was forced from behind his clenched teeth. Digging his nails into the archer's reddened ass, he forced Claude to stop moving his hips in those maddeningly tiny circles that did nothing but tease. Bright green eyes glared down at him, but there was a smirk on Claude's lips that should have warned Dimitri as that hot ass began to clench around his cock over and over. Struggling to keep his composure, he resorted to begging for mercy.

“Please, my love. I cannot last – not when it's been so long since I've had you.”

Wetting his suddenly dry lips with a flick of his tongue, the quick movement tracked intently by the blonde, Claude leaned down to to press a kiss to the tip of Dimitri's nose. He chuckled as Dimitri went a little cross-eyed.

“I've missed you, too.”

Claude smiled against Dimitri's lips as he was embraced, large hands combing through his dark, curled hair and pulling him as close as was possible with their position. Dimitri moaned as Claude slid up a little, his hips instinctively thrusting up to chase the pleasure that was pooling at the base of his stomach. Claude hurriedly pushed back down, panting out a quick, “Are ya gonna make me wait any longer, big boy?”

In a flurry of movement, Claude was on his back, his legs wrapped around Dimitri's neck as he slid back inside with one hard thrust. Groaning throatily, Claude flung his arms up behind him and braced himself against the headboard as Dimitri began a steady pace, deep and fluid. One heavy-lidded blue eye watched from behind long blonde hair, a long and thick scar marring the right side of his face. Claude tried to maintain eye-contact, but when Dimitri shifted his hips _just _right, his head ended up thrown back against the pillows as he slurred out all manner of filth.

“Oh, fuck, yeah – right there – don't stop, keep fucking me just like that, Dima!”

When Claude's thighs began to shake, his breathing growing harsher and moans pitching higher and higher, Dimitri wrapped a hand around Claude's flushed cock and stroked no less than three times before he spurted out all over himself. Slowing down his thrusts, Dimitri rode him gently through his orgasm, before stilling completely. Now a relaxed puddle on the bed, Claude hummed in satisfaction before stretching his arms out and lowering his legs to lock around the blonde's waist. Nudging at him with his foot, he winked and murmured, “C'mon, baby. Fill me up real good.”

Groaning low in his throat, cock pulsing inside his lover, Dimitri closed his eyes and focused on the feel of the man beneath him, the hands that gripped at his back, and the sweet nothings that Claude whispered against his throat between soft kisses. As his pleasure peaked, his hips stuttering and breath catching, he sobbed against Claude's neck, feeling overwhelmed.

Pulling out before he collapsed, he quickly rolled over and drew Claude up to rest against his side, the sound of their panting loud in the quiet evening air. Chuckling, Dimitri mused out loud, “I dare say everyone knows you are visiting now.” Claude snickered into his chest, before pressing a loud smack of a kiss there and sitting up with only a slight wince from the ache of his ass.

“Oh, I dare say they did. But let's get cleaned up and under the covers, shall we? I suddenly find myself freezing again. Why can't _you _come and visit me in the middle of the night?”

"I don't have a wyvern, Claude."

"Excuses, excuses..."


End file.
